Destins brisés I : De toi à moi
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Pétunia a beau être horrible, il y a une raison à ça : elle a aussi énormément souffert. Et elle ne veux plus revivre ça, plus jamais. Sauf qu'une jeune fille a tout changé.


**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, la meurtrière de Sirius, Fred, Remus, Nymphadora et tant d'autres...**

**SŒURS**

Toi et moi, nous n'avons jamais été semblables. J'avais beau être de six ans ton aînée, tu étais celle qui attirait tous les regards. Je n'en étais pas jalouse, c'est vrai que tu étais belle, avec tes yeux malicieux et tes petites fossettes, et puis tu étais intelligente, à quatre ans déjà, tu savais lire – et tu aimais cela. Avec tes longs cheveux roux, héritage de maman, que tu laissais briller dans ton dos et qui étincelaient de mille feux quand la lumière se posait dessus et tes grands yeux vert émeraude, piqués à papa, qui laissait percer de la magie et un étrange mystère, tu étais belle.

Et moi, avec mes courts cheveux d'un blond filasse, qui semblaient toujours sales, même lorsque je sortais de la douche, et mes yeux d'un bleu délavé, presque gris, je n'attirais que les regards de pitié. "Mieux vaut donner envie que pitié" disait souvent maman. Tu étais l'envie incarnée, petite chose parfaite que je ne pouvais qu'aimer. Je n'étais que la pitié, cette pauvre grande fille, pas très jolie, ni très intelligente, somme toute, j'étais banale, commune.

Mais malgré ces différences, je t'aimais petite sœur, je t'aimais depuis que papa t'avais posée dans mes bras à la maternité. Je t'ai aidée à marcher, tenant délicatement tes petites mains, je t'ai lu des histoires pour t'endormir, je t'ai appris à faire tes lacets. Et jour après jour, je t'ai regardée grandir et embellir. J'étais fière que tu sois ma sœur, celle que tout le monde aimait. Enfin, j'avais quelque chose de beau. Et je voyais l'amour que tu avais pour moi, lorsque je t'aidais à utiliser ton couteau à table ou que je comprenais ce que tu baragouinais en « langage bébé ».

Nous ne nous ressemblions pas, c'était une évidence, et il aurait fallu être sourd, muet et aveugle pour l'ignorer. Cependant, nous étions inter-dépendantes. Tu étais ce qui m'avait tant manqué pendant les six premières années de ma vie, j'étais celle qui était là pour toi au moindre problème. Cette entente aurait pu durer des années, elle n'aura duré que onze ans.

Onze années, jusqu'à ce que tu reçoives cette lettre de l'école de magie. Bien sûr, tu t'éloignais de moi, je le sentais depuis que tu t'intéressais à ce gamin dégoûtant et qui avait des cheveux encore plus sale que les miens – encore que lui ne semblait pas faire l'effort de les laver. Mais cette lettre a toujours symbolisé notre différence, la plus ancrée entre nous et pourtant la plus invisible. Tu étais une sorcière et moi une moldue.

Moi, j'avais toujours cru à la magie, aux fées et au Prince Charmant. Toi, tu étais trop rationnelle, pour toi, tout ce qui n'était pas prouvé n'existait pas. Et c'est toi qui avais l'honneur d'être une sorcière. J'avais tout juste dix-sept ans, et j'avais laissé les contes de fées derrière moi depuis longtemps, mais la morsure brûlante de la jalousie m'a marquée plus profondément que toi et moi l'avions cru sur le coup.

Toi, tu as pensé que c'était normal que je sois jalouse, puisqu'encore une fois, tu te démarquais de moi pour être exceptionnelle alors que je me confinais dans ma banalité. Mais moi, je savais que c'était irréversible. J'avais pu supporter et aimer une petite sœur plus belle et ô combien plus talentueuse que moi, mais je craquais en sachant que la magie avait choisi celle qui ne croyait pas au surnaturel. Le vie n'est pas juste, Lily, toi mieux que quiconque tu l'as toujours su. Je me rends compte que tu as souffert pour moi et ma jalousie, qui m'étouffait jusqu'à ce que je ne sache plus ce que je faisais.

Je ne t'ai jamais écrit à l'école, et je t'ignorais lorsque tu étais à la maison. Nos chers parents ont bien essayé de nous réconcilier, et je pense qu'ils se sont sentis coupables de nos différences. Mais ils ne pouvaient comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait à ce moment-là. Ainsi, notre amour s'est mué en incompréhension et en ignorance. Chacune de notre côté, nous prenions des nouvelles de l'autre, et à chaque Noël et chaque anniversaire, nous nous envoyons des cadeaux. Quand cela a-t-il cessé d'être un plaisir pour devenir une tradition plutôt morbide ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais je suis certaine que c'était bien avant ta sortie de Poudlard.

J'écoutais souvent maman parler de tes problèmes avec ce James Potter, qui avait l'air d'être vraiment insupportable. Pourtant, à la façon dont tu en parlais à maman pendant les vacances, j'avais deviné que tu l'aimais – tu avais les yeux brillants, les joues rouges et ta voix devenait juste un peu plus grave quand tu parlais de lui. Il t'énervait et tu le trouvais immature, mais tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de l'admirer, toi qui n'oserais jamais défier l'autorité.

Pendant ce temps, j'ai rencontré Vernon. Il était banal, et n'était ni beau ni très intelligent. Il me ressemblait, bien plus que toi. Je ne l'aimais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Mais ceux que j'avais réellement aimés n'étaient pas interessés par cette fille maigre et ils me le fesaient savoir de manière plus ou moins directe. Il ne te plaisait pas, tu le trouvais trop terre-à-terre et trop égoïste, mais j'étais convaincue que je ne méritais que ça.

C'est à mon mariage, l'été précédant ta septième année, que nous avons reparler pour la première fois depuis six ans. Tu m'as demandé si j'étais sûre que je faisais le bon choix, et tu as tout fait pour t'assurer que je serais heureuse. Je t'ai menti et tu le savais. Mais tu ne pouvais rien y faire. C'est à cette occasion que j'ai dit que tu devrais reconsidérer James. Maman te l'avais sans doute répéter des millions de fois, mais, pour moi, tu l'as fait. Et vous êtes sorti ensemble. Le douze novembre. Je me souviens de ta lettre, et de cette phrase : "Dis à Pétunia que je l'ai écouté et que j'ai reconsidéré sa situation.". J'ai immédiatement compris et j'ai été heureuse pour toi. Il était beau garçon, intelligent, vif, sportif. Ton égal en perfection. Aussi têtu que toi, ce qui vous laissait de belles disputes à venir. Maman a eu beau me harceler, je ne lui ai jamais avoué ce que voulais dire cette phrase sibylline.

Et vous vous êtes mariés à peine un an après être sorti de Poudlard. Avant de venir à ton mariage, j'ai du avouer votre « condition » à Vernon. Comme je m'y attendais, il l'a très mal pris. Cette haine incontrôlée face à la magie m'a beaucoup inspirée quand je voulais faire comprendre que c'était un domaine qui ne rentrerait jamais chez moi.

Vous étiez beaux, James et toi, à tournoyer au milieu de la piste. Vous apparteniez à un autre monde, que ni les sorciers, ni les moldus ne pouvaient atteindre. Je vous ai envié.

J'ai envié votre couple jusqu'à ce que vous mourriez. Alors, je me suis dit que j'avais eu de la chance d'être épargnée de la magie. Parce que je verrais grandir mon fils, ce fils à peine plus âgé que le tien. Et j'ai découvert en apprenant ta mort que je verrais également grandir ton fils. J'ai aimé ce garçon dès que je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il était toi – et je pouvais le voir même lorsque ses yeux si verts étaient fermés. Il avait ton air doux et compréhensif, même si ses cheveux noirs et une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux dénotait clairement qui était son père.

Je l'ai aimé, mais je l'ai gardé loin de moi le plus possible. Je ne voulais pas être déchirée à nouveau quand viendrait son tour de partir. Alors je l'ai fait souffrir – bien souvent sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne voulais pas voir que Dudley et Vernon le maltraitaient, je ne voulais pas voir que j'en faisais mon esclave. Mais parfois, ces yeux verts me rappelaient d'autres yeux, les tiens, et en le regardant lui, je te voyais toi, un air courroucé plaqué sur ton joli visage et une haine sans pareil qui animerait ton corps.

Je punissais sévèrement – trop – tout rappel de la magie. J'ai voulu détruire la magie en lui sans savoir qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans.

Et j'ai souffert quand il est parti. Mais j'y ai survécu. Après tout, j'avais mon fils, que j'ai toujours trouvé beau avec l'aveuglement d'une mère. Lui aussi, je l'ai fait souffrir, même s'il était plus heureux que son cousin. Et je me suis toujours dit que si Vernon et moi étions morts à votre place, tu te serais infiniment mieux occupé de mon garçon que je ne me suis occupé du tien. Je le regrette, Lily, si tu savais comme je le regrette.

Ton fils ne revenait que pour les vacances et c'était moins douloureux pour moi de ne voir tes yeux que deux mois sur douze au lieu de les voir toute l'année. A quinze ans, il a sauvé mon fils, et je me respecterais toujours énormément pour ça. Je n'aurais pas pu sauver Dudley à sa place. Je n'avais pas la magie nécessaire.

Et puis, à dix-sept ans, il est parti pour toujours, avec le poids du monde sur les épaules – et, contrairement à Vernon et Dudley, je savais que c'était les mondes sorcier et moldu qu'il devait sauver. J'ai prié pour qu'il réussisse et survie. J'ai été exaucée. Ton fils est un adulte magnifique, petit Lys.

Aussi brun que son père, talentueux et intelligent, il s'est trouvé une magnifique rousse pour l'aimer – et elle a l'air d'avoir autant de caractère que toi. Je les ai observés lorsqu'ils sont sortis du quai 9 ¾ après ce qui aurait du être la dernière année de Harry. J'ai compris à leur discussion qu'il devait revenir l'année suivante. Alors, les deux fois, je l'ai attendu, invisible dans la foule. Et j'ai vu qu'il avait l'air heureux. Un peu triste, plein de remords pour tous ceux qu'il n'avait pu sauver, mais heureux malgré tout.

J'ai attendu encore quelques années, onze pour être exacte avant d'aller à chaque rentrée me poster entre les quais 9 et 10. Il a fallu six ans avant que je ne le vois accompagner son fils. Il avait déjà emmené son filleul – Ted ou Théo, un prénom court qui commence par le son "té", mais là, j'ai pu revoir son épouse et leurs trois enfants.

Celui qui entrait à Poudlard s'appelait James, un magnifique hommage à son grand-père. Je n'ai pu entendre le prénom du second, mais le petite dernière, rousse aux grand yeux verts, portait ton prénom floral.

Elle te ressemblait énormément, mais je voyais des traits de sa mère dans son visage un peu plus fin et beaucoup plus décidé que le tien. Elle était aussi belle que toi, et ne semblait pas voir les regards appréciateurs, trop occupée à se plaindre afin de pouvoir aller elle aussi à l'école.

Aujourd'hui, Lily Potter vient de faire sa septième et dernière rentrée à Poudlard. Elle sort avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds sales et aux yeux marron, et elle a l'air heureuse. Aujourd'hui, alors que je l'observais, elle a laissé ses parents passer voie 9 ¾, et elle est venue me voir. Elle m'a promis de m'envoyer des hiboux et m'a fait promettre de lui parler de toi.

Voilà pourquoi, petite sœur, je suis venue sur ta tombe, te parler pour la première fois depuis mon mariage – il y a des siècles semble-t-il ! J'ai emmenée des lys, les blancs, ceux que tu aimes bien, et je les ai posés doucement sur votre tombe.

J'ai encore une dernière chose à te dire avant de partir – pour sans doute revenir avec ta petite-fille. Je t'aime Lily, et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Même quand je t'ignorais, même quand je semblais te détester. Au revoir, petite sœur, dors bien.


End file.
